The Rose
by I-love-u-long-time
Summary: A story for The Three Musketeers  2011 . Christine is invited to stay with the Duke of Buckingham, and will eventually become the Duchess. But what happens when she meets the musketeers. Buckingham/OC/Aramis. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**I saw The three musketeers yesterday (and loved it!), and the second I saw the Duke of Buckingham (more importantly Orlando s-x kitten Bloom as the Duke of Buckingham) and to a not too lesser amount Luke Evans as Aramis (drools, that moustache and goatee) I just HAD to write this. It's more periodically accurate, or as periodically accurate as I know, than the movie. Based on the 2011 movie (of course). Reviews would be loved, but sadly I don't have the power to make you all review :'(, so the best I can do is ask. No flaming please!  
>Possible rating change to M in future chapters, mainly rated for sexuality and violence and threats<strong>

**Full summary - Christine Georgiana Spencer is invited to stay with the Duke of Buckingham, and will eventually become the Duchess of Buckingham, but what happens when she meets the muskateers, and most importantly, the not-so-soon priest?**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything from The Three Musketeers (but boy if I owned Buckingham and Aramis *drools*) I do however own Christine, Mary, their mother and father and all other new characters**

* * *

><p>Ever since I was a young girl I have been doted upon, receiving nothing but the highest of luxuries, in teachings, entertainment, companions, living arrangements, anything a girl could possibly imagine. In the later years of my childhood I had questioned my mother why we were given such a pampered lifestyle, or why I could not treat those with a much simpler lifestyle equally, and I was told that my family had a reputation to uphold, if I was to behave any differently, or be seen joining the poorer families with their foolish horseplay, it would tarnish the grand name I had been born into.<p>

As I grew older I was taught how to read and write, how to ride a horse as a respectable woman and to dance. I was told how to act around people of a similar or higher status, in particular the royals; to always keep a polite and civil manner when speaking, no matter the circumstances, and to never speak of an inappropriate thought unless I was alone with an acceptable lover.

I was raised with the knowledge that I could further myself with my physical beauty and my pleasurable, yet witty and independent, attributes. Much to the chagrin of my sister, Mary Elizabeth Spencer; born in the Spring after my own birth, who mother and father had become more and more disappointed with each of her failures at behaving as a proper young woman. Even as a child, mother and father would say that I could bring myself into an even greater stature, and they saw to it I gained each skill which may help me achieve.

By 18, I was everything a mother and father could dream of their daughter. I had received a number of marriage proposals, though none of which father, who agreed with mother and claimed on countless occasions that I could do much better than a merchant, approved.

Now 20, I have been eagerly awaiting a man who could accomplish each of my desires. It would be on the eve of Summer that the opportunity would reveal itself, which mother and father so happily accepted, and it would be during those hours that I would leave my home, and would eventually become Christine Georgiana Villiers, Duchess of Buckingham.


	2. 1

**At last, I have finished the first chapter! :D I just couldn't get the ending for it, and I have to say, that really is frustrating. Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I hadn't expected to see so many so soon. I will do my best to reply to all of them, or as many as possible.  
>YourLocalIgor - Thank you so much for the first review :D I know exactly what you mean, I do love me some romance in the 1800's, and oooh I know, they're just dishy ;)<br>Superdani aka Gillian Smith - Oh don't you worry, this will definetly not be a love triangle  
>CalaisForever - Thank you! :D oooh yes, they're delish :P lol and I just about melted when I saw Orlando Bloom as the bad guy<strong>

**Disclaimer - I wish I could say I owned the characters from The Three Musketeers, especially Aramis and Buckingham, but sadly I do not :'(, however I do own Christine, Mary and every other new character you see **

* * *

><p>I could hear the voices erupting from the library, not as clear as I would if I were standing with them without a door between us of course, but clear enough to understand what was being said.<br>One can take only so much of the one room before they become weary of the same familiarities, and I had allowed my curiosity take the better of me, though it had quickly been apparent that I had missed the meaning for this occasion, that is until I had hear mother speak,  
>"She is well-bred and devoted to her duties. I cannot think of anything in her that would stand in the way of a singularly happy marriage."<br>I was sure that I had been the subject of their current conversation, as mother and father almost never uttered a fond word of my sister, at least, not since her eleventh year. I lean in closer, hoping to hear more, to know the identity of my husbnd-to-be, but their voices were drowned out by the sudden sound of Mary's boisterous excitement.  
>"Christine, I have marvellous news!"<p>

I shush her immediately, lest we bear another of mother's lectures for her interruption.  
>"Keep your voice down," I chide, motioning toward the door with a rebuked glare.<br>"Oh don't bother. You'll find out who it is that desires you soon enough," she giggles, an eloquent smile wide across her lips,  
>"You know who it is, don't you?" I question suspiciously when she takes my hand and drags me to the courtyard after her,<br>"I know nothing," she states with a laugh, "no more than you, dear sister."  
>"You are a terrible liar."<p>

We stop just outside the corridor,  
>"I could never be as believable as you. Nor as gracious, or courteous, or as decent. Not without the love of our parents. And I believe they will despise me when they hear what has happened. Perhaps I will be disowned," she exclaims with a devious smile.<br>I cross my arms over my chest, giving her a warning glance, "What have you done now? Nothing too horrific I hope."  
>"I am to be married. Thomas Hartley proposed a fortnight ago,"<br>"The baker? Mary, you aren't becoming the wife of a baker?" I ask her sceptically, my brow furrowed in concern as she carelessly nods,  
>"We will marry in London, where we will then elope to the country."<br>"You can't marry him, Mary. Father will never allow it," I remind her, knowing the things he is capable of when angered.  
>Her smile fades, "I don't see why either he or mother should worry, they could never think any less of me."<br>"Mary . . . " My further attempts to have her realise the dangers she risks are then interrupted by Nora, my personal maid; who has treated me as a daughter since I was an infant.  
>"Your mother wishes to see you, Lady Christine."<p>

When inside the library I see father in his study, deep in conversation with a hidden man, and a second man seated at a small table writing on a sheet of paper which is almost filled.  
>"You wished to see me, Mama."<br>"My darling, we have important things to talk of. Come here," she tells me. I stand before her, awaiting an explanation, though she reveals nothing but her excitement, "I have heard a rumour, that His Grace, the Duke of Buckingham, has become smitten by your beauty." She pauses, waiting expectantly for my response.  
>"Is it true, Mama? The Duke of Buckingham?"<br>"It is," she smiles proudly, "He wishes to have you stay by his side, as Duchess." She laughs lightly as I remain speechless, "It is the day you have been educated for."  
>"He loves me?" I breathe, just above a whisper, having at last found my voice,<br>"Yes, of course."  
>"But I have met him only once, and it was no more than a greeting," I give her a confused, yet spirited look.<br>"Christine, when one truly loves someone, one does not have to know them well to be certain. One feels it right away."  
>She places a loving palm against my cheek and lifts my head, "I believe you will be happy with him, my darling."<br>I return her gaze with a thrilled smile, "I know I shall, Mama."

Hours passed, which I had spent being told how to hold a successful love affair, and how to keep Lord Buckingham's desires burning strong.  
>"His Grace is known to have a wandering eye, you must keep it in your best interest that his satisfaction is quenched by you alone. Anything he asks you must accept without question,"<br>"Yes, Mama."  
>"My lovely daughter," she coos, fighting a tear, "I have always known you would do wonderfully."<br>"Thank you, Mama."

Our attention was then drawn to my father when he returns from his study with open arms, "My two beautiful women, one the proud teacher of the fairest young woman, and the other soon to become the Duchess of Buckingham," he announces, throwing a bold arm around my shoulders and gesturing toward the Duke, "We have come to an agreement. You will leave with the Duke in the next hour, and you are to stay by his side s his mistress until he deems the time fit to wed,"  
>"I am leaving today?" I ask him, surprised at the immediacy of the Duke's request,<br>"But of course, dearest daughter. You will be given the time to get acquainted with His Grace's home."  
>"Of course, Papa. Forgive my ignorance," I murmur, lowering my head.<br>"Not at all, my dear. How can a father be angered when his daughter is to marry into the Royal family?" He smiles, "My Lord, be sure to treat Christine with no less than the utmost respect she deserves, she is my greatest treasure. As well as my loving wife of course."

The Duke approaches us, pride and confidence clear in his strides, a boyish smile played over his youthfully handsome face when he brushes a soft kiss upon my knuckle, the hairs of his moustache tickling my skin, "My lady." His voice was smooth, genteel, regal, as any man of high power was thought to have. The mere sound sent shivers down my spine. His hand lingers over mine, fingers laced around mine, as his eyes bore into me with a blood shivering, yet . . . attracting gaze, never leaving me as he responds to father, "You need not to worry. She will be treated as the Queen herself."

I was given the next half hour to bid farewell to my loved ones, namely Mary and Nora. I was sure it would be the last I would see of either, a tragic fact I had known was to arrive sooner or later, though I had hoped I would have lasted another month or so with both.  
>"Little sister," I send Mary a sad smile when I meet with her once again, "I don't know how I will be able to cope without you, or your support."<br>"Leave the sentimental goodbyes for Nora, Christine," she remarks, "We may not be able to see one another after tonight, but I will write, as often as possible."  
>"And I will be sure to reply whenever I find the chance." I place a sisterly kiss on her cheek, "Beloved Mary. Whatever good it may do you, you have my blessing to marry Mister Hartley. I wish you a long and happy marriage, I only hope he knows how lucky he is to have you as his wife, and that you are as happy with your match as I am with mine."<br>"I am. It will be the wedding of my dreams, with the husband of my dreams."  
>We exchange a sad smile before mother forces us apart,<br>"Come, darling. The time has come for your departure."


	3. AN Not a chapter

So it's been a while since I last updated, I've had baad writer's block with it, but don't worry I haven't left and I'll be working on it as often as possible until I get it done. Unfortunately it may take a while longer than I'd hoped because after writing a whole lot of it I did something completely stupid and accidentally saved another story under its file name, so now I have to write it all out again from memory (which is actually somewhat easier than I expected).

To all of my readers, reviewers and favoriters/alerters, thank you so much to all of you! I hadn't expected this to be as successful as it's already become, and I definitely appreciate all of the good feedback from everyone, you're all amazing!


End file.
